Morning Kisses
by Eyeneversleep
Summary: Their first morning after together. Dom kisses him awake, makes him coffee  Cobb/Robert T for kissing and references to sex.


_"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_-Snow Patrol,"Chasing Cars".

Reviews are love!  
**  
**

* * *

**Morning Kisses**

Dom wakes to snow caked to the window.

He stares at it, liking the feeling of knowing it is the first snowfall, a mark of time, something to build upon.

He stretches, careful not to jostle him.

He removes their blanket gingerly and gets up slowly.

He rubs at his eyes with the back of his hands, stretching again and yawning. The chill in the room bristling his nose hairs and lungs.

His body is humming; his skin remembers phantom touches and kisses from the night before.

He smells his bare arm, grateful the other man is still snoring softly. His smell hits his nose sharply-his soap, deodorant, shampoo, laundry detergent, cologne, sweat-all things familiar. All mixed together making him. He inhales deeply, smiling. He doesn't want to wash it off.

He pads around the room on bare feet. The hardwood floor is cold and it seeps into him, shooting up his body. He instantly misses the warmth of him next to him. He steps into a fresh pair of boxers and tries to decide what kind of morning drink Robert might like.

He chances a glance to him and just like the snow caked to the window, freezing it and incasing it in time, he too has cast a spell over them, trapping them in a bubble, the first things set inside the time capsule, marking time itself.

He pads off to the kitchen to make him something.

* * *

Robert pulls the covers over himself a little tighter feeling a cold patch at his exposed neck and shoulder. There's light to his back and he slowly realizes that the familiar weight is gone as well.

He releases a little grumpy huff. His eyes are still closed and he squirms a little underneath the blanket. He doesn't want to open his eyes, know that he's not there.

He expected…well he didn't know what he expected. He just didn't want him to move.

Robert faintly thinks he could lay with him in his bed, bodies touching, for the rest of their lives. Maybe they're sleeping, maybe they're not. Maybe they're like Rip Van Winkle; they'll sleep for years and years because of the ghosts inside them. When they would wake they would only have each other-strangers to a strange world. He thinks he would be ok with that.

He smells him on his pillow; remember words and actions from the night before.

It certainly wasn't a dream this time.

His heart flutters, fills up, overflows. That warmth helps him nestle back into the pillow and blanket and doze again.

* * *

He's still asleep and that sweet thought stirs in his chest making his steps seem lighter than air.

He places the mugs on the nightstand and sits on the corner of the mattress.

He thinks he's content with just watching him: chest rising and falling evenly, his shoulder shifting, his lips partly open, eyelids fluttering.

He's inching towards him, body moving all on its own.

He scoots right alongside him, kneeling, his hip grazing his bottom.

He leans over, places his hands on either side of him on the bed. He leans it and enjoys their faces so close to one another. He nudges his nose to his and his eyes are still closed. His eyes are closed too and he kisses him lightly, a morning kiss, a wakeup kiss, an: "I'm here" kiss.

Robert's eyes are open when he releases him. He's smiling.

His hair is messy, sticking up everywhere, his eyes are crusty with sleep still in them, his face is prickly from light stubble and the breath he's expelling his foul. Dom wants to kiss him more because of all this. He returns the smile.

He cups his chin, taking in his half lidded eyes and pale skin and kisses him again, a proper kiss this time, a proprietary kiss full of want. His bottom lip first and then his top and Robert is releasing his bare arms from underneath the covers and his winding his fingers in his hair. He opens his mouth to him and the kiss deepens. Dom leans his body in closer as their tongues meet, gliding off each other like ice melting off his roof.

He's half laying on top of him now, blanket between them as he explores his mouth deeply like he hadn't done it enough the night before. But that was in the dark. He needs to appreciate him in the morning sun full of snow. He kisses the corners of his mouth. In his bedroom for the first time. He kisses his top lip lightly. The first snowfall. He brushes his lips to his bottom lip. He marks all these occasions, seals it in Robert's skin.

His lips are puffy and red when he releases him. They both are breathing hard. Dom rests his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. He can feel Robert's heart beating fast, beating for him.

Robert is running his warm fingers at the back of his neck.

Dom wants to selfishly keep him here. Thinks it's the best idea he's ever had.

He doesn't know how much time passes. His eyes watch the snow encrusted window as he half lies on top of Robert. Robert holding him close.

"Coffee?" he hears him ask. He still sounds content and his deep voice is still full of sleep.

Dom smiles. He kisses his throat and removes himself.

The mugs are still warm when he grabs them.

Robert has propped himself up in bed, rubbing at his eyes, blinking and squinting at the morning light, trying to smooth down his hair.

Dom sits next to him, facing him, Robert's thighs at his back, hands him a mug.

Robert smiles. His eyes light up and warmth spreads through Dom's body knowing he fixed him the right drink.

Robert blows into his mug and shoots Dom warm, appreciative looks.

They drink their morning coffee in silence, touching each other warmly every once in a while, eyes trained to the snow caked window.


End file.
